


Ode to Legolas

by Ainaechoiriel (Inheildi)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Ainaechoiriel
Summary: A song parody praising the wonders of Legolas. To the tune of Amazing Grace.





	Ode to Legolas

**The Lord of the Rings**

**Ode to Legolas**

By Ainaechoiriel

(A song parody to the tune of "Amazing Grace")

Amazing Elf,  
How light his feet  
that run upon the snow.  
How beautiful  
The moon at night  
That sets  
His eyes aglow.

Through many dangers  
Toils and snares  
He comes through unscarred.  
T'is grace of his  
Eldar genes  
That makes  
Wounding him so hard.

He kills them with  
His bow so fast  
And also with his knives.  
He's saved all his friends  
At least once in the films.  
They owe  
Him all their lives.

We are his fans  
Ten thousands strong  
Young and old and all between  
From every country  
On this earth.  
How can  
We all be wrong?

A/N: Written for the International Legolas Month Song Parody Palooza at HASA. 

The End   
©copyright 2004 Gabrielle Lawson


End file.
